


You're So Beautiful When You Dance

by elly_writes18



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Short, that dance vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elly_writes18/pseuds/elly_writes18
Summary: Just a short fluffy lil thing about that dance to Never Felt A Love Like This
Relationships: Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	You're So Beautiful When You Dance

She spotted him out of the corner of her eye while she paid attention to the choreography Randi was showing her and Jason. He leaned against the wall and smiled sotfly at her.  
“Can I watch?” He mouths. She only nodded slightly.  
He was still there when she finished the online class. “You're so beautiful when you dance Tess,” he told her while pulling her close.  
“Thanks Morg,” Tessa murmured, leaning her head on his shoulder. “Will you film me?”  
Morgan's eyes soften, “yeah, of course.” Tessa grinned at him and stepped back, reaching for her phone.  
Mere minutes later, Morgan watched as Tessa lost herself in the music and choreography. It was like she was in a trance; one that she didn't come out of until the music stopped and she realised where she was and that Morgan was still filming. She covered her face with her hands and walked towards him, before gently pushing the camera away. Morgan reached for her hand with his own and pulled her close.  
“That was beautiful, thank you for letting me watch.”  
In response, Tess smiled softly and reached up to kiss him square on the lips.


End file.
